dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Top
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = Leader of the Pride Troopers God of Destruction candidate |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior/teacher) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Jiren (friend/subordinate) Dyspo (subordinate) Vuon (subordinate) Kunshi (subordinate) Tupper (subordinate) Zoiray (subordinate) Cocotte (subordinate) Kettol (subordinate) Kahseral (subordinate) }} is the leader of the hero team, Pride Troopers, guardians of peace within Universe 11. Toppo is also a candidate to become the next Universe 11 God of Destruction. Appearance Toppo is a burly alien humanoid with tan colored skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. His hands are considerably big compared to the rest of his body and his legs considerably small. He sports a red and black spandex suit which appears to be part of his team's attire. Personality Toppo is described as being a hot-blooded warrior of righteous justice. Toppo is shown to be very respectful towards the Gods, shown when he is offended by Buu accidentally launching an attack towards one of them. This was shown again when asked for forgiveness after abruptly jumping in the arena of Exhibition match and humbly requested to fight Goku. His commitment to pursuing justice is further seen from his tendency to name all his techniques as an extension of justice, such as the Justice Flash, and this is also seen with most of his comrades. As the leader of the Pride Troopers, Toppo is shown to be respectful towards his subordinates shown when he tried not to fill them with distress after learning of the tournament. Toppo shows a humble side when he admits that he is not strongest of Universe 11 but his close friend Jiren holds that title, while he is the second most powerful one. In spite of his stoic disposition, he has his limits. On one instance, he had to go to a bar to calm himself down not from wrath, but from genuine stress. Deep down, he is actually horrified of the Tournament of Power's rules and the amoral behavior of Zeno and Future Zeno. He also claims that he has no desire for personal matters during the tournament, but it is clear that he wants a rematch with Goku. Despite this, he has some modicum of pride, as he taunts Gohan and Android 17 during their fight. Toppo also has a very powerful sense of honor, fairness and fair play, as he criticized and even insulted Android 17 after he blasted Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku and Su Roas while they were transforming, stating that the pose of a warrior is justice, and that such a display should not be interrupted, to which Brianne acknowledged and thanked his understanding of it. He also believes ritualistic transformations, such as the ones done by the Kamikaze Fireballs, represent true justice. This is likely because Universes 11 and 2 are similar in this regard and, as twins, the mortals on their realms would tend to agree to common methods. Toppo is also very level-headed, analytical and rational, and the full degree of his seriousness and intelligence are shown in the Tournament of Power, such as when he analyzed Dyspo's battle against Hit and acknowledged that their opponent was no ordinary warrior. Nevertheless, Toppo can also show signs of frustration, desperation and animosity when under severe stress. The main instance of these traits happens after Kunshi is eliminated from the fighting stage, and the Universe 11 team is reduced to him, Jiren and Dyspo, Toppo stated to them that the Pride Troopers were done playing heroic, and that there was no justice or evil as of now, only survival or erasure, suggesting the pressure of the situation made him drop all restraints, even moral ones, for the sake of keeping their lives and their universe intact. While Toppo is the leader of the Pride Troopers, and, thus, his voice reigns supreme over them, he will not try to stop Jiren from taking on someone in a fight, not only out of respect, but also because he knows that, as powerful as he is, even he cannot deter Jiren. Toppo seems not interested in achieving personal desire with Super Dragon Balls as he cheered Jiren to fight to his heart's content and achieve his own wish. In the manga, Toppo doesn't seem to show any resentment towards Goku and even seem to be friendly towards him despite learning of his role in the Tournament of Power and their outcome. In addition, he adheres to the no killing rule to the point that he stops Dyspo from killing the monster despite being overwhelmed by the latter. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Toppo, clad in a dark hood, is present at the Zen Exhibition Match sharing the platform with Belmod, Marcarita, and Khai of his universe, he first deflects an energy blast fired from the battle nearby, and said that it was rude for someone to do such a thing to a God. He later challenges Goku to a fight shortly after Goku defeated Bergamo, believing the latter to be evil for his role in the creation of the Tournament of Power. With permission from Zeno and Great Priest, he is allowed to fight Goku who readily accepts the challenge. The two fight before Toppo manages to overwhelm Super Saiyan Goku with series of joint locks and submission holds. Just as it seems he would win, Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue and manages to turn the tables on Toppo. Undeterred, Toppo continues his fight with Goku and manages to hold his own against him until Goku unleashes an Instant Transmission-combined God Kamehameha at him. Toppo emerges from the attack with a few scratches but is livid when he sees his uniform torn and condemns the Saiyan for damaging the symbol of pride for his team. He powers up with anger as Goku enters his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken technique with both preparing to go all out in the fight. However, Great Priest intervenes and stops the fight. Goku approaches Toppo to thank him for a good fight and compliments his strength however, Toppo shrugs off Goku's thanks by stating that there is a friend of his that would be even stronger than him: Jiren. Some time after the fight, he decides to go to a bar, eating snacks with a concerned look in his eyes, realizing how much of his universe's safety is at stake. His General, Kahseral, enters and asks why he is so upset. Just as Toppo was about to explain why, a call within his universe arises, and he has to stop a foe Dyspo cannot stop alone. Eventually, he does explain the situation to the rest of his comrades and expresses that while the Pride Troopers will be understaffed temporarily, the newbies would take over and understand what it truly means to be a Pride Trooper. He and Dyspo were trying to bring Kahseral back to the bar to recruit him into the tournament, but Kahseral was busy trying to save a cat. After he finally does so, they're ready to depart. During the tournament, he started out his campaign by briefly clashing with Basil and then ended up fighting Auta Magetta of Universe 6. Goku attempts to fight him, however, Murichim of Universe 10 knocked him aside. Toppo reappeared again when Goku finally attempted to fight Jiren and attacked him with his Justice Flash and then told the latter that he sent Kahseral, Tupper, Zoiray, Kettol, and Cocotte to take care of the Saiyan while the two of them rest up. When Brianne de Chateau called out for her fellow warriors, Toppo was seen with Dyspo as they heard her as Jimeze and Zirloin flew off to join their fellow warriors to watch and cheer on the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation. After Android 17 interrupted their transformation, Toppo soon joined Brianne in scolding the android about his disruption of posing and transforming as he states its importance. He is thanked by Brianne for understanding of their purpose but is told they won't hold back as he promises them the same as well. He then rejoined with Dyspo and watched the girls transform into their magical girl forms with Toppo admitting it is "truly justice". Brianne then unleashed heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, Toppo tried to resist it as well as Dyspo and dodged the attack. He, alongside Jiren and Kunshi watched Dyspo's fight with Hit, and when he saw Dyspo getting beaten Toppo sent in Kunshi to help him. After Kunshi is defeated, Toppo decides to drop all restraints, even moral ones, in order to save his universe. Toppo was then seen throwing a Justice Punch at Cabba, sending him flying into a rock. Afterwards, Toppo did a pose following his success. Toppo later watched as Jiren challenged Goku, silently encouraging Jiren to defeat Goku and win the tournament, so he can get his wish from the Super Dragon Balls. He, alongside Dyspo, watched Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb collision. After Jiren seemingly vaporized Goku, Toppo and Dyspo gathered around him when the other warriors prepared to attack. He witnessed that Goku was alive and transformed into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. Toppo and Dyspo then tried to attack Goku, however they were easily countered and thrown aside. Toppo tried to use Justice Flash, but Goku casually dodges the attack by walking towards Jiren. Jiren showed Toppo a hand signal, informing him that his help is not needed. As Jiren went up against Hit, Toppo complimented that he was doing well against Jiren and then joined Dyspo as they took on Viara and Katopesla when attempted to take out Jiren. Much later, Toppo challenged Vegeta to a fight as the latter merely deemed him as the second best of his universe. In return, Toppo retorted the same went for Vegeta, causing the enraged Saiyan prince to enter Super Saiyan Blue form and engage Toppo in battle. When Kale transformed into Berserker Super Saiyan, it distracted Toppo and Vegeta from their battle. While Toppo commented that Saiyans are not to be underestimated, Vegeta remarked that among the Saiyans, he is at the top, punching Toppo away. Toppo then pushed Vegeta because he was too distracted by Goku and Kefla's battle. Toppo said he can observe them as much as he wants from the sidelines, before appearing behind him and catching him with Justice Rear Naked Choke. Afterwards, he and Dyspo reunited with Jiren after the latter stopped meditating to Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku's return and discussed how he kept on getting stronger and stronger as time went on as time passed. After Universe 7 defeats Anilaza, leaving only two universes left, the remaining warriors of Universe 11 confront the warriors of Universe 7. After Goku and Vegeta do battle with Jiren and Frieza does battle with Dyspo, Toppo begins his battle against Gohan and Android 17. Toppo attacks Gohan first, overwhelming the half-Saiyan. however, just before he can strike Gohan, Android 17 attacks Toppo with a ki blast, knocking him back. Then, Gohan prepares a Kamehameha and fires it at Toppo, but to the utter shock of both Gohan and Android 17, Toppo is uninjured. The Pride Trooper mocks their strength and says he will rip them to pieces. Power ;Manga and Anime Toppo is the second most powerful mortal within Universe 11, to which he has been scouted as a candidate to become a God of Destruction. In the manga, he states that he is the second strongest warrior in Universe 11, surpassed only by his sworn friend Jiren. His strength is great enough to be selected as a student to his God of Destruction Belmod, and as a personal bodyguard to both him and Khai. When talking to Vegeta, Goku claims that he was unsure if he could beat Toppo, even as a Super Saiyan Blue,''Dragon Ball Super'', episode 83 this feeling goes both ways as Toppo is not sure he can defeat Goku. Despite his large stature and disproportionately bulky frame, he has shown to be very nimble and graceful in battle. His specialty in battle appears to be joint-locks and submission holds. With a single hand, he was able to effortlessly catch Basil's blast. Upon which, he is able to contain the blast before dispersing it between his hands, leaving Champa surprised. In the anime, during his fight with Goku, he was able to easily defeat him as a Super Saiyan, nearly crushing him to death. Once Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue, Toppo was able to fight on par with him while not at full power. After his uniform was besmirched, Toppo became angered and powered up, and Goku decided to show him what happens when he passes his limits, powering up with his Kaio-ken. However, the match was stopped before the two could fight in earnest. In the manga, when Toppo was using his mortal ki, he was able to easily block Super Saiyan Goku's attacks and then proceeded to easily overwhelm Super Saiyan 3 Goku once he got serious. Once Goku became Super Saiyan God, Toppo activated his own godly ki and the two proved even, once Goku became a completed Super Saiyan Blue, (though Goku notes he may have underestimated him)"The Super Soldiers Gather!, Part 2" and attacked Toppo with a powerful blow, Toppo got serious, countered and instantly defeated Goku. After the battle Toppo noted that Goku was indeed strong, and that if he had not countered when he did he may have not been able to defeat him. Alongside Jiren and Dyspo, Toppo is seen as one of the trump cards for Universe 11's potential victory in the Tournament of Power due to his power, skill and leadership of the Pride Troopers, his godlike power is the greatest among his comrades other than that of Jiren. During the Tournament of Power, when he was at his non-powered up level of strength, he traded punches with Auta Magetta and was pushed back by Murichim. His Justice Flash was powerful enough to knock Goku through the arena. When watching Dyspo and Hit's battle, Toppo easily saw through all of Hit's moves. He easily knocked Cabba away with a Justice Punch. Despite his great power, Toppo is utterly powerless against Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku. In Goku's first display of his newfound power, Toppo was left completely oblivious by the exchange of blows between Goku and Jiren mere feet from him. Alongside Dyspo, their assaults were effortlessly repelled by Ultra Instinct Goku, who nonchalantly dodged Toppo's Justice Flash. Later on, Toppo was able to clash with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Against Android 17 and Potential Unleashed Gohan, Toppo was able fend off and pressure both warriors simultaneously. His fists were also strong enough to upturn the ground around him. Toppo was even able to take an Ultimate Kamehameha from Gohan without any damage whatsoever, greatly shocking both Gohan and Android 17. Later on, he was able to fight on par with Android 17 and even dislocate his shoulder. However, Android 17 manages to trap both of them in an Android Barrier, giving Gohan the opportunity to knock both of them off the arena with an Ultimate Kamehameha, however Toppo was able to free himself. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Toppo is a key player for Team Universe 11 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and Special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Ki Sense' - Toppo can sense the Ki of other beings. He is able to sense Godly Ki as shown when Goku powered up his Super Saiyan God form. *'[[Godly ki|Godly ''ki]]' - Toppo has learned how to utilize Godly ''ki from his God of Destruction, Belmod. Toppo can attain a higher level of power by switching from his mortal ki to his godly ki. *'Fighting Pose' - Toppo's Justice pose. *'Justice On' - Toppo jumps onto his opponents shoulders. **'Justice Tornado' - After using Justice On, Toppo spins his opponent at extreme speeds. *'Justice Crusher' - By grabbing his opponents arm, Toppo pulls their arm back dislocating their shoulder. *'Justice Flash' - Toppo fires rapid ki blasts from his fingertips. *'Justice Rear Naked Choke' - Toppo puts his opponent in a very powerful bear hug. This hold was powerful enough to cause Goku to revert into his base form from Super Saiyan. Belmod also mentioned Toppo wouldn't stop until all of Goku's bones were broken. *'Justice Punch' - A powerful punch. *'Justice Beam' - In the manga, Toppo fires an energy beam from his index and middle fingers. Forms and transformations Aura of a God In the manga, by activating his godly ki and taking on the Aura of a God, Toppo's power increases to a whole other level from what it was before - as while using mortal ki he was superior to Super Saiyan 3 Goku's strength, using godly ki made him comparable to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) Goku. Powered Up State In the anime, Toppo can power up by unleashing his God of Destruction-like energy. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, his eyes turn purple and is surrounded by aura that resembles the aura of a God of Destruction's. Video Game Appearances Toppo appears in Dragon Ball Heroes as a playable character. He also makes an appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice actors *Japanese: Kenji Nomura *English: TBA Battles *Toppo vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) (Anime only) *Toppo (Base/Aura of a God) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed)) (Manga only) *Toppo, Kahseral and Dyspo vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney (Anime only) *Toppo, Jiren, Dyspo, Kunshi, Tupper (Petrified Form), Zoiray, Vuon, Cocotte, and Kahseral vs. Choki and his spawn (Manga only) *Toppo vs. Basil *Toppo vs. Auta Magetta *Toppo vs. Murichim *Toppo vs. Goku *Toppo and Dyspo vs. Jimeze and Zirloin *Toppo vs. Cabba *Toppo & Dyspo vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Toppo, Jiren, & Dyspo vs. Viara and Katopesla *Toppo vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Toppo vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Android 17 *Toppo vs. Android 17 Trivia *In the original preview for the Universe Survival Saga, the hooded man is far thinner, wears a sash, and has a visible mouth, giving the impression that the man is Jiren; however, it was switched to Toppo for the final episode. *Toppo's name appears to come from the word "pot". Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Toppo ca:Toppo Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Pride Troopers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who can fly